Nazz
Nazz Van Bartonschmeer is the stereotypical unattainable love interest. Trendy and attractive, Nazz mostly hangs out with Kevin. All of the boys except Rolf and Jimmy are infatuated with her. Whenever she approaches, the Eds begin to sweat, and lose the ability to speak coherently. She is the head cheerleader at Peach Creek Jr. High with Sarah and Jimmy. Although Nazz is usually depicted as sweet and smart, she can occasionally be a bit eccentric and acts as the stereotypical "dumb blonde." She doesn't mind the Eds unless they bother her or her friends. She usually wears a white tank top with a black T-shirt underneath and jeans. For bedtime, she's been shown wearing panties and a tank top. Biography Nazz is the trendy of the Cul-de-Sac whom most boys are likely to have a crush on, except for Jimmy and Rolf. Nazz's occupations consist of both a babysitter (she sat for Eddy in one episode, and he thought he was on a date with her) and the captain of Peach Creek Junior High's cheerleading squad. Two other cheerleaders are Sarah and Jimmy, who Nazz sometimes hangs out with when nobody else is around (such as in "Boys Will Be Eds" and "High Heeled Ed"), but in between those times when she isn't hanging out with them, she isn't mean to them, either. She is equally sweet to everyone around her, even to outcasts like the Eds. Still, there are very good chances of her holding romantic affections for Eddy's brother and a crush on Kevin, who she is often seen with. Nazz has blonde hair and has the personality traits of a dumb blonde, and at times, although she is shown to be a very intelligent girl ("A babysitter's gotta know this stuff") she is sometimes known to be slightly unintelligent, like during the "Chez Ed" scam she thought a disgusted Kevin was actually ordering the barf bag when he was only being sarcastic, to which she answered, "Where's that on the menu?", and when Rolf tried to help Kevin woo Nazz by shaving her name onto Victor's pelt, and she thought that Victor changed his name to Nazz. Nazz is shown to be very trendy with the way she dresses and could easily be elected the best-dressed girl in the Cul-de-Sac, wearing a fashionable outfit in the Christmas Special that suddenly makes Eddy's affections for her arise slightly. Eddy is shown to occasionally try and flirt with Nazz, fancying himself as a "ladies' man" and she accepts Eddy's flirty attempts, but is not one to be won over by them and would rather go after Kevin or Eddy's older brother. Old Nazz The Old Nazz from "Take This Ed and Shove It" wears a kilt, has acquired glasses, and feeds birds bread crumbs but still has her youthful attitude, calling the birds "little dudes." Jonny claims that she's still got it in her, but Eddy does not know what he is talking about. Personality Nazz seems to be the happy beauty of the kids and actually despite her looks has a lot of tough strength shown in many episodes. Nazz is pretty much the "dumb blond" type character of the show. However earlier on in the series, before the kids started school, Nazz was noticeably more mature than most of the others kids. At one point she even condemned all the boys for picking on Jimmy ("Boys Will Be Eds"). Another instance in "Dim Lit Ed", she condemned Kevin when he rammed Eddy with his Dunce cap. Of course, we can't forget the time she babysat Eddy ("To Sir with Ed") meaning she had a reputation with the adults of being mature. Trivia *It was revealed in a flashback in "Every Which Way But Ed" that she was once very obese. Somehow, she lost this weight. *She probably lost that weight by watching those aerobic tapes and doing the exercises as seen in "Quick Shot Ed." *In the Ed, Edd n Eddy Big Picture Show Opening Scene, she is wearing a box over her body (possibly because she was naked). *It is revealed in "Urban Ed" and "The Day the Ed Stood Still" that Nazz knows karate. *It is revealed that she knows Eddy's Brother, and probably isn't scared of him. *She plays tuba (badly), as revealed in "Hands Across Ed." *Whether or not Nazz likes Edd, she has been seen abusing him. Such as in "Urban Ed", where she karate chops Edd, though she might have just developed her crush after this episode. Or in the special, "The Eds are Coming" she slaps him even though he was once again trying to help her (though she was just angry at that time). *The only boys she ever kissed were Edd in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" ''and Eddy in ''"Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show." *It can be observed that Nazz is the character with the most voice actor changes (beating May's record of two by one actor). *Nazz also knows how to yodel, but her voice is so powerful that it is able to break glass, porcelain, and Ed. *Nazz is the only character in the show who changes her appearnce more than any else. *These are the grades of her report card as seen in "Mission Ed-Possible": **'Math': A **'Science': B **'English': C **'Cheerleading': A **'History': B **'Art': C **'Cooking': D *It was revealed in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show that Nazz's last name is Van Bartonschmeer (confirmed spelling by Erin Fitzgerald), making her - apart from the Kanker sisters - the only character to have her last name revealed. *In the episode, "It Came From Outer Ed" you can hear her muttering "But I'm allergic-" Her quote is cut off after Rolf shuts the clam. Nazz is possibly allergic to the clam, how ever she has yet to show any side-effects. **This makes her the only character (besides Ed) to have allergies. *Her last name suggests that she might have relatives or ancestors from Germany. *Nazz never mentions anyone from her family except her Aunt Marian and mother. Due to the fact that her bathroom is filled with ladies' underwear it is questionable if her father lives with them. Her mother could be divorced from him or her father is always away, or no one bothered to clean up the bathroom at the time. *Nazz is the only female character that has gathered affection (besides the Valentine's Day love fiasco in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo") from boys. Gallery File:Nazz.jpg|Nazz in her Halloween costume. File:Nazzz.png|Nazz in her winter outfit. File:Nazz's room.png|Gonna lose weight! File:Dr Nazz.jpg|"Hey! This looks cool!" File:Nazz-badhairday.jpg|And I thought I had bad hair days. File:250px-Edzilla.jpg|"My apologies, Nazz!" File:Nazz_at_dance.jpg|Nazz at the school dance. File:Nazz and Kevin.jpg|Nazz and Kevin together. File:water balloon.jpg|Is it bad hair day already? File:dentist.jpg|Wait, I'm not done yet! File:Nazz Unimpressed.jpg|Nazz is not amused. Doctor Nazz.jpg|"Good morning, patients! I'm Dr. Nazz, dentalist!" File:Nazz with paper bag.jpg|"You don't want to know what they did to me." Lunch Nazz vic.png|Nazz after winning in Lunchroom Rumble. Kevin Sucker.jpg|Where did they get that picture of Nazz in a bikini? The inhumanity.jpg|Nazz congratulating Ed on his victory of winning the Spelling Bee Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Cul-De-Sac Residents Category:Peach Creek Jr. High Students